Reality
by KatieWR
Summary: Valóság. Mit is jellemzünk ezzel a szóval? Ami körülöttünk történik? Aligha. Valami mást. Egészen mást… Shounen-ai. One-shot. Jó olvasást!


Reality

_Valóság. _Mit is jellemzünk ezzel a szóval? Ami körülöttünk történik? Aligha. Valami mást. Egészen mást…

Belépett az irodába. Üres tekintettel lépett az asztalhoz, letette a jelentését az asztalra. Várt egy fél pillanatot, majd sarkon fordult és elindult vissza az ajtóhoz.

- Edward… - Megtorpant. Nem fordult hátra. Keze a kilincsen nyugodott.

- Nem érdekel – közölte rideg hangon, mielőtt a férfi bármit is mondhatott volna.

- De Én… - kezdte.

- Majd holnap bejövök az új feladatomért. Jó éjt, Ezredes, álmodjon rémeket – a kilincs majd' összeroppant a szorításától, majd egy fáradt, megkönnyebbült csikorgás után újra tartotta a csukott ajtót.

A férfi felsóhajtott. A fiú akkor is így sétált ki az életéből…

Felriadt.

Hideg, nyirkos cellában találta magát, sötétben. Nem érzett fájdalmat, pedig ahogy végignézett magán úgy látta, kellene. Körülnézett.

A kintről beszűrődő gyér fényben egy másik, mozdulatlan alakot pillantott meg. Apró fénycsík világította meg. Rávetült piros kabátjára, fekete nadrágjára, megcsillant a zsebéből kilógó láncon. Piszkos arcot, koszos, néhol véres szőke tincseket világított meg.

Felismerte Őt!

- Edward…? – szólította nevén. Az alak lassan felemelte a fejét, az egyetlen fénycsík most pont egyik szemére vetődött, ami megcsillant, ugyanakkor mély fájdalmat, kétségbeesést, haragot tükrözött.

- Megmondtam, ne szóljon hozzám! – csattant a fiú hangja.

- Na, de… - próbált volna szóhoz jutni.

- Maga miatt vagyok itt! Ha meghalok a maga lelkén szárad, hogy nem segíthettem az öcsémnek! – a súlyos szavaktól vízhangzott a cella és a folyosó.

Megrázta a fejét. Ő nem…

Fény robbant odakint. Kinyitotta sötét szemeit. A hirtelen jött fény miatt könnyezett, alig látta, mi van körülötte.

Végre körül tudott nézni.

Lombos, nyugodt, zöldellő, kellemesen meleg erdőben sétált. Most vette csak észre, hogy fogja valaki a kezét. Sőt, vezeti a fák közt. Megtorpant.

- Mi a baj? – visszafordult, a bronz sárga szemekben zavartság csillant.

- Edward! – szorosan ölelte magához a meglepett alkimistát.

- Roy…?

- Úgy örülök, hogy Te vagy! – mondta a férfi őszintén, s megnyugodott. – Én… azt hiszem, elkalandoztam egy kicsit és… valami furcsát álmodtam…

- Nyugodj meg, ez a valóság – mosolygott Rá fel. – De gyere, mert nincs sok időd… - indult el kibontakozva az ölelésből, újra kézen fogva Royt.

- Hová is megyünk? – érdeklődött egy halovány mosollyal.

- Mindjárt meglátod úgyis. Most lőjem le előre a poént? Akkor nem jó – rázta meg a fejét.

Egy pillanat múlva kiértek a fák közül, s hatalmas sziklaszirten álltak. Alattuk a hullámzó tenger. Roy előrébb lépett, óvatos lépésekkel a széléig sétált. Edward követte, majd hátulról ölelte meg, és fejét a hátának támasztotta.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy itt van tenger – jegyezte meg a férfi.

- Nincs is – felelte egy égetően közömbös hang mögüle. Felkapta a fejét, de már késő volt – lökést érzett, lépett egyet előre, de elfogyott alóla a talaj, és Ő zuhanni kezdett.

Zihált. Patakban folyt róla a veríték, ahogy felült az ágyban. A szobában hűvös volt, az ablakot lengette a lágy nyári szellő. Odakint még sötét volt, csak az utcalámpák világítottak be, adva némi fényt.

Halk szuszogást hallott maga mellett. Odanézett. Ezüstösen csillámló haj, nyugodt arc. És csak az Övé. Elmosolyodott.

Kisimított pár tincset az arcából, aztán visszafeküdt, szorosan hozzábújva. Picit megmozdult, ahogy az ölelő karok a bőréhez értek. Megrezzent, az arany szemek álmosan nyíltak ki.

- Minden rendben? Nem tudsz aludni? – kérdezte halk hangon, az alvástól kicsit rekedtesen.

- Minden rendben – bólintott, és mosolyogva hunyta le szemeit. – Csak rémeket álmodtam – mormogta és már aludt is volna nyugodtan vissza.

- Nem álom volt – jelentette ki egy fagyos hang. A fiú eltűnt mellőle, majd egy pillanat múlva felöltözve állt az ágy mellett, s egy doboz gyufával játszadozott. Kivett egy szálat, meggyújtotta, elfújta. Újabb szál, újabb lobbanás, aztán megint elhalt a fény, ami meleg árnyalatot terített az arcára. – Ez vagy Te – mutatott fel egy újabb szálat. Meggyújtotta. – A hatalmas és erős Láng. De egy kis szellő elfújja – a gyufa már csak füstölgött.

A férfi nem szólt. Csak nézte, nézte az újra és újra fellobbanó lángokat, az újra és újra fényüket vesztett, szenesedett, füstölgő pálcikákat, amiket a fiú a földre ejtett.

Az utolsó fadarabka lobbant fel. Véletlenül talán, vagy direkt, kiesett az addig őt tartó ujjak közül, rá a lepedőre. Az azonnal lángra kapott.

- Mondtam, hogy ez lesz egyszer a veszted. A Láng Alkimista lángok közt leli végzetét – ezzel otthagyta a férfit.

Kapkodta a levegőt. Szúrós, korházi szagok csapták meg az orrát. És egy másik illat. Finom, kellemes. Megdobbantotta a szívét. Eddig ezt nem érezte.

Elbóbiskolva ült mellette egy széken. A most arcára kúszó hajnal első sugaraira felpillantott. Ásított, nyújtózott egyet, régen nem alhatott rendesen. Rápillantott az ágyban fekvő férfira.

Az visszanézett, tekintetük találkozott. A fiú felpattant. Örömteli mosoly terült szét arcán, álmossága szertefoszlott.

- Edward… - suttogta a nevet.

- Itt vagyok… - lépett kicsit közelebb.

- Örülök… de ugye _valódi_ vagy? – kérdezte, ahogy lassan körvonalazódtak benne azok az emlékek, amik nem is biztos, hogy megtörténtek, de egyre tisztábban emlékezett rájuk.

- _Valóság_ minden, amire azt mondod, hogy az – felelte és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Ajkai súrolták a férfiéit, aki halkan sóhajtott.

- Akkor az nem volt az… nem éreztem az illatod – mosolyodott el halványan.

- Lázas voltál… biztosan amiatt álmodtál rosszakat – mondta kedvesen, és megcirógatta az arcát. – De mostmár minden rendben. Ne aggódj – kérte csendesen.

- Jó – behunyta a szemeit. Ezúttal nyugodtan, bátran hagyta, hogy az álom magával ragadja. Tudta, nem valóság, és az álom végén majd a fiú vigyáz Rá, ahogy eddig is.

- Nem lesz baj… és ha engem is csak álmodsz, akkor a vége legyen jó. Álmodj szépeket – suttogta, és a mesekönyv becsukódott.


End file.
